deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heavy vs Yang
It’s Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY, which badass hitter will win a DEATH BATTLE! ' ' Wiz: in a team there are many diverse team mates that make the group unique and colorful Boomstick: and today we are focusing on the team mates with the most strength out of their group Wiz: like Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous, heavy hitting huntress from RWBY Boomstick: and The Heavy Weapons Guy, Bear wrestling, minigun wielding Russian from Team Fortress 2, He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: and for the sake of fairness we will limit the Heavy’s arsenal Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' ' Heavy Analysis: Wiz: Mikhail, or misha for short, helped his family escape from their captors single handedly, after his dad died from their captors, then hid in a remote cabin in Siberia with his three sisters,. his mom, and… Boomstick: the best member of all his minigun, Sasha, what a beautiful for a gun Wiz:.., ok, let's talk about his primary weapon, his minigun, A.K.A. Sasha, the minigun does a lot of damage up close but from afar not so much Boomstick: and she fires 200 dollar custom dual cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute, Boomstick: *stares into space with mouth drooling* Boomstick: UHHHHH, anyway the Heavy also has a powerful shotgun, being powerful enough to take down robots and obliterate sentry guns, but has bad range as well and is best used up close Wiz: the Heavy also has 300 health, which is the most health out of all his teammates, and he is the strongest class because he can wrestle a bear single handedly that is twice his size from Siberia and kill it with no weapons, effortlessly carries a mini gun that weighs 330 pounds daily, can punch other mercenaries to death with three to four punches, and can punch sentry guns and robots to death. Wiz: but… He is the slowest class and that's his real weakness, so he’s a magnet for spies and snipers. Boomstick: But he’s also a tank, he can take a multitude of stabbings and bullets, and take explosions if he has enough health Wiz: The Heavy also has his holiday punch which are mittens that make you laugh for a few seconds and the target will be completely immobilized Boomstick: and he also has magic hands, he can use the show down taunt which can insta kill the target if they are unlucky enough to be in the way of the taunt Wiz: but The Heavy can be hot headed and can be serious Boomstick: but even though he can eat a lot lead he still has a limit and that 300 health can be taken down instantly Broomstick: but if you piss the mini gun wielding Siberian bear YOU ARE DEAD, not big surprise *Heavy mowing down the BLU team with his gun* ' ' Yang Analysis: Watch Yang vs Tifa for a Yang analysis ' ' Wiz: The combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all… Boomstick: It's item for a DEATH BATTLE! ' ' Death Battle! Team RWBY are in the gravel pits trying to sneak around and not get killed. ' ' Ruby: Alright we are almost to the base,... What are we doing again? ' ' Wiess: UGH, we are trying to get the RED team’s intelligence because it has very important information that could be dangerous to us all! ' ' Blake: Quiet, we don’t want to get caught by the mercenaries ' ' Yang; pfft, they should be easy anyways ' ' Weiss: don’t get too cocky ' ' After the BLU team was killed by RED team they all went into the base to celebrate ' ' Spy: GENTLEMEN, Fantastic work! ' ' Soldier: You done me proud Maggots ' ' Scout: Yeah that was too easy, *drinks some mad milk* ' ' Engineer: ah we sure showed them *Drinks some beer and plays his guitar* ' ' Demoman: Ahsdjduebbedubddicksnsosbdgceodnb* continues to drink his scrumpy* ' ' Medic: uh Demo, you might want to stop, you don’t want to get alcohol poisoning *takes the scrumpy* ' ' Demo man: *pulls out his eyelander* I’m gonna beat you so hard you’re gonna have a twitch ' ' Demo man begins chasing the Medic, and Medic hides behind Heavy ' ' Heavy: NO *punches Demo Man in the face. ' ' The rest of the team laughed at Demo and gave Heavy props ' ' Sniper: *scoffs at Demo Man* wanker ' ' Pyro:MHmHmHm ' ' Meanwhile, Team RWBY is in the intelligence room ' ' Yang: their it is ' ' Yang then grabs then intelligence ' ' Wiess, Ruby, Blake: NO ' ' The alarm goes off and the Administrator said the enemy team has taken our intelligence ' ' Ruby: me, Wiess and Blake will hold off the mercenaries just guard the case ' ' Yang: Alright this should be easy ' ' Spy: Heavy go to the intelligence room, one person is still in the room look on the camera feed ' ' Heavy: Ok, I will crush little baby ' ' Heavy rushes to the room and sees Yang by the intelligence ' ' Heavy: Listen little girl just give me the case and I will not kill you ' ' Yang: pfft, you can’t kill me ' ' Heavy: you remind me of me and STUPID Scout ' ' Yang: you’ll have to take this from me first ' ' Heavy: Fine,, let us fight Man vs little baby ' ' Fight! Heavy and Yang charge at each other Yang and Heavy lock fist but Heavy throws her across the room, Yang then formed her ember celica ' ' Heavy: look at you with your little baby guns ' ' Yang begins shooting at Heavy, but he takes cover and takes out his shotgun and begins firing at Yang, Yang dodges the shots and punches Heavy in the face, Heavy then retaliated with an uppercut and shoots at Yang but he misses. ' ' Yang: Ha, can’t even hit me ' ' Heavy: Why do these sick people keep sending babies to fight me ' ' Heavy revs up Sasha and begins to fire at Yang, she get shot but it only scaved her arm Yang then shot Heavy three times but, but Heavy powered through it and charged at Yang, Heavy threw a punch but Yang caught it, and Yang tried to punch him but he caught her punch as well, Yang then Shot her ember celica and launched herself and Heavy across the room ' ' Heavy: I will take you down ' ' Heavy reved up Sasha and began firing again at Yang, but she grabbed Heavy and threw him into a wall, Heavy then put Yang into a headlock, grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her into the floor. Heavy then saw he had pulled out a little of her hair ' ' Yang: YOU MONSTER!! ' ' Yang hair began to glow and her eyes turned red. Heavy then threw two punches and uppercutted her, Yang then punched Heavy multiple times and shot him with a explosive shotgun shell, Heavy was very wounded and attempted to shoot at Yang with Sasha but Yang took Sasha from and snapped it in two then punched him into the floor. Heavy thought he was finished but then he remembered he had his Sandvich Heavy used all his strength to lift his Sandvich into his mouth, he chewed it and he was in tip top condition ' ' Yang: How are you still alive, I guess I'll have to end you ' ' Heavy: I promise you pain with no end, YOU ARE DEAD ' ' Heavy slipped on his holiday punch and Yang charged at him, Heavy than charged too and gave her a strong punch to the face, Yang then started laughing uncontrollably and Heavy put his hand into the shape of a gun and used his showdown taunt on her, Yang then fell to the ground instantly, her hair turned back to normal and her eyes changed back to normal. ' ' Heavy: YOU ARE DEAD, not big surprise ' ' Heavy takes the intelligence and steps on the battlefield, the rest of team RWBY is defending against the RED team, Heavy then punches all three of them and they are paralyzed with laughter, Heavy then throw the three girls into a cell. ' ' Ruby: Where's Yang ' ' Heavy: the blonde baby ' ' Ruby: Yes is she ok ' ' Heavy: She is dead ' ' Ruby: NO! ' ' The rest of team RWBY weeps for the lost of Yang, then Heavy hands Soldier the intelligence ' ' Soldier: You done me proud boy! ' ' Engineer: good job partner ' ' Scout: thanks for defending the case pally ' ' Spy: Heavy thank you ' ' Demo: If I wasn’t the man I was I would kiss you*in a drunken voice* ' ' Medic: Haha, good job ' ' Sniper: good job mate ' ' Pyro: HMHMhMhM ' ' Heavy: thank you ' ' Heavy then walks to the cell where Team RWBY is being held, Heavy brings food for them ' ' Heavy: I am sorry, ' ' Heavy gives Ruby a lock of Yang’s hair and walks away, and cries a little for separating them from their beloved team mate K.O. Alternate Ending Heavy ate his Sandvich and got his shotgun then charged at shooting his bullets, Yang began to start shooting too, there was bullet marks and shotgun shells everywhere, but then they both ran out of ammo and Heavy did not have time to reload so he slipped on his holiday punch and charged at Yang, Yang reloaded just in time and shot a multitude of bullets at Heavy, BOOM Heavy then had red all over his body, he didn’t struggle but he cried, for that he failed his team and his family, then Yang finished him off with a bullet to the head. ' ' Yang: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY HAIR! ' ' Yang took the intelligence and ran out the room on the battlefield to help her team fight the rest of RED team. K.O. ' ' Results: Boomstick: aw man, that was so sad *cries a little* Wiz: That was a close match but Heavy came out on top because of his Arsenal and he was more strategic on how to use his weapons Boomstick: yeah even though Yang had advantages in agility, speed, and durability, she couldn't keep up with Heavy’s natural strength, but the semblance put all that strength against him Wiz: but the Heavy’s Sandvich can heal his wounds and his strategy of using his holiday punch/ showdown combo helped him win the match, but without that Yang has a higher chance of winning. Boomstick: Well Yang just got Holiday Punched into heaven Wiz: The winner is: The Heavy Weapons Guy Alternate Results: Boomstick: Well we should probably do what Yang said or we might end up like Heavy Wiz: Even though Heavy was naturally stronger and had more weaponry to his disposal, Yang was more durable, agile, faster, and her semblance can turn all his strength against him ' ' Boomstick: and his Sandvich could heal his wounds but the holiday punch is a melee weapon meaning he has to get up close to use it Wiz: and that was his downfall Heavy is very slow and using a melee on someone who has a gun gauntlets, that's a bit of problem, he can even be as stubborn and cocky as she is so that’s a bit of problem and being slower was his real downfall Boomstick: Heavy just couldn’t Yang in there Wiz: the winner is: Yang Xiao Long ' ' Next time on Death Battle! A man draws a sword with a long, red fiery blade and two smaller ones, then a man with Glowing, white eyes emerges from the darkness and draws a pickaxe. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:'Rooster Teeth vs Valve' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016